Cielo Estrellado
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Nada importa cuando estás junto a tu pareja. Incluso si simplemente se toman de las manos y miran el hermoso cielo estrellado. Daisuga Week 2017
1. Sneaking out

Hola! Lady Crystal estrenando fandom nuevo... Haikyuu! Bueno, primero y principal feliz Daisuga Week (? Es algo que vale la pena celebrar, por favor. Segundo y también principal (? Espero que les agrade esto, y en teoría, tengo intenciones de terminar toda la semana Daisuga, pero veamos cómo nos va. Es la primera vez que estoy publicando para Haikyuu así que estoy algo nerviosa (? Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

 _ **Daisuga Week 2017 Day 1: Sneaking Out**_

* * *

Como capitán de un equipo, tenía que ser un ejemplo. Por tanto, Daichi sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. ¿Pero, le importaba? La verdad, no.

Si bien era cierto que tenían que tener miles de ojos cuando se levantaban en mitad de la noche, intentando salir haciendo el menor ruido posible, sabía que lo valía. No siempre tenía oportunidad de pasar algunos momentos a solas con Suga _ **,**_ y de ninguna manera quería dejar pasar la chance de salir en Tokio.

Después de todo, Kuro había sido lo suficientemente amable como para recomendarle varios lugares de la escuela donde podían salir sin que ocurriera nada. Como los entrenadores y profesores no miraban demasiado que los alumnos no estuvieran en sus habitaciones, y la tarea de hacerlo era de los capitanes, Daichi tenía puntos a su favor. Él tenía que avisarle a sus compañeros, tanto de equipo como a los que hicieran de guardia y asunto zanjado.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con disfrutar momentos a solas, que prácticamente no tenían al estar en la habitación con los chicos, ni querían incomodarlos. Cuando les contaron que estaban saliendo, hubo más y menos aceptación, pero lo único que pidieron era que no se besuquearan en frente de ellos todo el tiempo y hasta ahora, lo cumplían a la perfección.

Quizá era la necesidad de estar solos un rato. Quizá la adrenalina que sentían al estar ocultándose del resto mientras se besaban como un par de recién casados en su luna de miel. Quizá era la necesidad de probar lo que sería una vez que la etapa de la preparatoria se cerrara.

Hace tiempo habían hablado, y si bien querían ir a diferentes universidades, tenían intenciones de buscarse un piso juntos, que quedara a mitad de camino para ambos. Parecía, (Y seguramente lo sería) difícil. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

No habían estado ocultándose, hasta asegurarse que la relación fuera una que funcionara de verdad para poder confesar sus preferencias sexuales a sus padres, para terminar al ir a la universidad. La relación que habían creado era mucho más valiosa que eso. Porque ambos sacaban algo del otro, como la capacidad de divertirse juntos sin importarles lo más mínimo qué tan aniñado fuera lo que hicieran, sin importarles que los fines de semana se la pasaran mirando películas de Disney, que salieran a cenar como una pareja de casados, que sin falta el que se despertara primero despertaría al otro con un desayuno estupendo.

No importaba qué tan seguido la sociedad los juzgara por no tener cada uno a una linda mujer como acompañante. No cuando Daichi veía la forma en la que Suga se reía por lo bajo, mientras estaban encerrados en una de las aulas mirando el cielo por la ventana. No cuando podía ver la forma en la que el cabello de Suga encontraba desordenado, producto de estar dando vueltas en la cama hasta que fuera la hora acordada. No cuando podía ver la forma en la que los ojos de Suga se iluminaban cuando hablaban del futuro que querían enfrentar juntos.

No importaba en qué problemas pudieran meterse por algo tan pequeño como una escapada. _No cuando valiera la pena. No cuando estuvieran juntos._

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco tomatazos? ¿Merezco reviews? Es cortito pero estoy a gusto con este escrito. PD: Nadie va a convencerme de que los otros capitanes no cuchichearon sobre la parejita.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Magic

¡Holas! Lady otra vez. Primero que nada y antes que se me olvide, los reviews que me dejaron en el anterior:

RizelHolmes: ¡Gracias! ¡Por todo! Mi amiga me ha dicho que de nada, pero sé que en el fondo disfruta mi obsesión. Espero que también disfrutes este.

TearsInMyHeart: ¿El Daisuga romántico? Por favor. Ellos inventaron el romance. ¡Gracias por el review!

Bueno, ahora, cosas que debo aclarar. Basé éste en Haikyuu Quest! No es necesario que lo miren pero... Nada, es divertido y les sacaría una sonrisa seguramente. En este caso, imagino al Rey Demonio como alguien corrompido por la magia negra, y por tanto corrompió con ella a todos los cercanos a él.

Tenía otra idea antes de escribir esta y de hecho la empecé pero... Mi cerebro es impredecible. Quiero decir, son casi las dos de la mañana, tengo exámen a las ocho y mi cerebro dijo ¡A escribir!

¿Quién soy yo para negarme? ¡Espero que lo disfruten! PD: Leve Iwaoi.

* * *

Daisuga Week 2017 Day 2: Magic

El día había llegado. Tomó sus cosas y suspiró. El viaje hacia el castillo del Rey Demonio se estaba por terminar, hoy se levantarían en armas e intentarían destronar al malvado rey.

Sugawara Koushi era uno de los clérigos respetados entre aquellos que se habían unido y de los más experimentados. Cualquiera hubiera creído que sus motivos para la misión eran nobles, probablemente para ayudar al resto y ser de utilidad con sus conjuros sanadores, aunque ahí estuviera Kozume Kenma, un increíble mago blanco, como él.

Koushi nunca tuvo ganas de desmentir esos rumores, pues en parte también era cierto. Pero tenía otros propósitos principales. Propósitos algo egoístas, lo admitía.

Hacía tiempo, el Rey Demonio le había arrebatado de sus narices algo. Algo que era muy preciado para él. Pero él no podía enfrentarse sólo al rey, jamás podría. Pero podía actuar desde las sombras, ayudando a aquellos que sí tenían las agallas para enfrentarse a los peligros. Así continuó por mucho tiempo. Hasta que llegaron. Entre esas personas nuevas, una de ellas era su antiguo amigo, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Ambos se enfrentaban al Rey Demonio para recuperar a sus grandes amistades de la infancia. Koushi no le guardaba grandes rencores a Oikawa. Dudaba que fuera totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, los hechizos oscuros podían enloquecer a cualquiera. Pero, como Hajime, él tenía fe. Sabía que encontraría lo que buscaba y podría ayudarle a volver en sí.

El Daichi que él había conocido, jamás habría apoyado la forma en la que el Rey actuaba, iría en contra de su naturaleza. Pero ya no lo conocía. Hace años, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, para luego volver como uno de los caballeros y esbirros más importantes y cercanos a Oikawa. Koushi confiaba en que en algún momento, Daichi se le apareciera y contara que todo había sido una emboscada para entender lo que había pasado con su amigo, pero nunca ocurrió. Oyó rumores, e incluso llegó tan lejos como para vender su alma al hermoso y letal demonio Shimizu para confirmarlos.

Koushi amaba a Daichi. Lo amaba sinceramente, y cuando se decidía a confesársele, desapareció. Sus sentimientos no hicieron más que empeorar. Comenzó a extrañar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaba con él, todas las veces en las que se reían juntos. Lo extrañaba tanto que ya no era sorpresa soñar con volver a verlo.

Su mente no dejaba de maquinar formas en las que podría contrarrestar la magia oscura que invadía su corazón. El demonio no supo decirle si existía forma de erradicarla por completo, pero, si era magia negra, debía existir una forma para, al menos, alejarla.

Volvió a suspirar. Se estaban acercando al trono del rey y aunque habían encontrado interferencias en su camino, ninguno era lo que él esperaba. Pronto fue la hora de separarse de Hajime, ya que éste había pedido que le permitieran entrar a él sólo al trono. No pudo negarse, la verdad.

Pudo observar por la ventana de la habitación donde estaban que la noche ya había caído y el cielo estaba adornado de lucecitas minúsculas en él. Las estrellas eran en verdad brillantes, y bonitas. Lo hacían recordar de todos los momentos especiales que había tenido junto a Daichi, y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Dolía pensarlo. Dolía como si retorcieran la daga que le habían clavado en el corazón hacia tiempo, cuando todo comenzó.

Un ruido cercano lo alertó. Uno de los caballeros del Rey Demonio se acercaba a él, pero era todo menos una amenaza. El hombre apenas podía caminar sosteniéndose con fuerza de la pared y podía escuchar lo errático de su respiración. Koushi lo supo de inmediato.

Podía reconocer aquella ancha espalda, aquella que había soñado tantas veces con ver. La persona que tanto amaba estaba frente a él, sufriendo. Él era un clérigo, una persona que estaba a cargo de las heridas y ayudaba a curarlas. Pero le hacían falta muchas cosas, simples hechizos no bastaban, aunque eso no evitó que lo intentara. El hombre no se inmutó ante los intentos desesperados de Koushi de ayudarlo. Se recostó con cuidado contra una de las paredes que había usado previamente para sostenerse y rio. Fue una risa tan risueña, que Koushi supo lo que intentaba transmitirle. Daichi lo recordaba, y estaba feliz de verle.

Esa risa fue efímera.

-o—

Koushi despertó ante el murmullo de su novio en sueños. Intentó despertarlo varias veces, con nulos resultados. Tironeó del acolchado para protegerse del frío que sentía y apoyó la cabeza una vez más en la almohada. Varias memorias cruzaron su mente y no pudo evitar susurrar ante el recuerdo de una de ellas.

―Mientras dos personas se amen, el hechizo no se romperá…

A su lado, Daichi murmuró lo mismo.

* * *

¡Nos reencontramos! Otra vez, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas. El final es como una especie de reencarnación (? ¿Han oído de los soulmates? Bueno, eso. Se refieren a que estar enamorado es como estar bajo un hechizo, un hechizo que no se puede romper aunque mueran. Porque ambos desean volverse a encontrar y estar juntos una vez más. No, no sé que quiso hacer mi cerebro, pero él manda.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Bold

**Sabía que algún día iba a publicar algo así, pero no pensé que sería para el Daisuga. Lo siento. Me doy vergüenza ajena. Es mi primer intento de lime, así que si quieren tirarme limón en los ojos lo entiendo, lo merezco. Tenía una idea linda para este dia pero esto cruzó mi cabeza y no se fue más. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo.**

* * *

 **Daisuga Week 2017 Day 3:** **Bold**

No podía evitar escuchar con atención cada sonido. Era imposible relajarse, no sabiendo que podían descubrirlos en cualquier momento. Maldijo el día en que se había emborrachado y habían jugado al "Yo nunca nunca" en una juntada que habían hecho. Maldijo al que había hecho esa pregunta. Oikawa, creía. Se prometió no volver a tomar alcohol, no con ellos, al menos. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Moniwa y quedarse jugando pool con é y Ushijima o algo como eso. O tendría que haber agarrado sus cosas y largarse. Pero no, él tenía que ir con Oikawa, Kuroo y Bokuto porque le parecía más interesante.

Oikawa no había perdido oportunidad para preguntar sobre fantasías sexuales, aprovechando que todos estaban borrachos. Koushi había sido un imbécil al confesarlas, obviando que allí estaba su novio.

¡Era algo que soñaba hacía tiempo, por dios!

Y era tanto la mejor como la peor idea de su vida. Estaba sorprendido con la facilidad con la que Daichi había accedido a cumplir.

Tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza al sentir el golpe de las caderas de Daichi contra las suyas para evitar soltar un gemido, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, ya que la conversación al otro lado de la puerta se detuvo de repente.

Los movimientos de su novio se intensificaron, y Koushi no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus puños con fuerza. Escuchó los susurros del otro lado de la puerta y la rapidez con la que se fueron.

Joder, era la mejor idea de su vida, qué más daba. Dejó de contenerse para hacerle notar a Daichi lo bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir y ambos continuaron hasta quedarse sin aliento. Recogieron sus cosas del baño y salieron, haciendo caso omiso al reloj que les indicaba que ambos llegaban tarde a sus clases. Se dieron un beso corto y se despidieron, cada cual por su lado.

Koushi llegó a su salón y no pasó por alto la mirada divertida que Oikawa y Kuroo le dirigían.

―Menos mal que eras un buen chico y no caías ante tus impulsos más bajos, Sugawara.

―Oh por dios cállate Kuro. ¿Eran ustedes? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

―Bueno, la forma en que rezabas era bastante sonora…

Koushi concluyó entonces que acababa de pasar por la mejor, la peor, y experiencia más atrevida que había tenido en toda su vida, y esperaba sinceramente, que también fuera la última. Aunque no es que él fuera a negarse si Oikawa volvía a ofrecer salir a beber, claro que no.

* * *

 _ **No tengo demasiado que decir, la verdad. Mejor me voy a escribir cosas mas decentes para el próximo, por el bien de mis ojos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Future

_**Hola acá Lady de vuelta... Esto de actualizar todos los días es raro eh, no estoy acostumbrada. Bueno, el día cuatro de la semana Daisuga. Es en el mismo AU del día dos, esta vez de parte de Daichi. La verdad estoy feliz con esto que salió. O tuve un día asqueroso y el Daisuga me halegra la vida. Sí, con h. ¡En fin, espero que lo disfruten! Nos leemos abajo de todo.**_

* * *

 **Daisuga Week 2017 Day 4:** **/ Future**

Su vista se nubló. Con sus pocas fuerzas, se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar. La espada le había dejado un corte profundo, y le dolía el cuerpo cada vez que respiraba. Sus heridas no eran algo que pudiera tratar con su propia magia, necesitaba a un clérigo.

A alguien como Suga.

Dios, ¿Qué no daría por estar de nuevo a su lado, por verlo una vez más? Extrañaba todo de él.

Hacía tiempo, Oikawa se había encontrado un libro extraño, que estaba lleno de hechizos de magia negra. No es que lamentara haber intentado ayudarlo, era su amigo, no podía dejarlo solo ante lo desconocido. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo. La magia lo había cegado, lo había hecho olvidar su objetivo principal y había tardado mucho tiempo para poder volver en sí.

Prácticamente había recordado todo para cuando explotó la rebelión. No iba a abandonar al Rey Demonio ahora, su consciencia no lo permitiría, si él había sufrido tanto por involucrarse de manera indirecta con la magia… No quería imaginarse las secuelas que tendría Oikawa si sobrevivía al día.

Logró atravesar la habitación y encontró una figura mirando el cielo por la ventana en la siguiente, pero no hubo necesidad de que se diera la vuelta para poder reconocerlo.

Sabía que había cometido muchos errores en el pasado. Abandonar a Suga era uno de ellos.

El sonido que hicieron sus zapatos al arrastrarse alertó al clérigo, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verle, lleno de heridas, sosteniéndose de una forma patética de una pared para poder caminar. Su magia le embriagó de inmediato, intentando reparar todas y cada una de las heridas causadas por una pelea mientras defendía el castillo del Rey Demonio. Pero aunque intentó e intentó, la magia no era suficiente, el daño era demasiado y Suga no tenía los elementos necesarios para ayudarle y dudaba que la energía. Se lo veía agotado, si no fuera porque sabía su edad, le hubiera dado más años.

Ya no veía rastros de las marcas que se le hacían por sonreír todo el tiempo, pero aún así le miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa aunque las manos le temblaban por culpa de toda la sangre con la que se había manchado y apoyaba las mismas con fuerza mientras recitaba distintos hechizos básicos para parar el sangrado.

En esencia, no había cambiado. No importaba el tiempo que pasara. Suga no tenía por qué querer ayudarlo, Daichi había sido un patán y se había ido de la aldea en la que vivía sin dejar rastros. Suga era distinto, había cambiado. Pero aún así, el tiempo no había podido borrar su dulce personalidad y deseo de ayudar a otros. Las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado demasiado, la verdad. Él siempre metiéndose en problemas y Suga allí para ayudarlo. Por unos instantes, se sintió en casa. Verdaderamente en casa. Pensó brevemente en cómo sería si en verdad existiera un futuro para ellos. Si algún día podría entrar a la casa y que lo recibiera Suga mientras hacía la cena y pudieran hablar sobre sus días, compartir una vida juntos.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, con la cual, soltó su último aliento.

Abrió los ojos, aunque todo estaba negro. ¿Acaso era así estar muerto? Iba a levantarse cuando una mujer demonio apareció frente a él. Era hermosa, con su largo cabello oscuro y su lunar cerca del labio. Se puso de cuclillas frente a él y lo miró durante varios segundos. Se paró de repente y se dio la vuelta. Justo cuando Daichi iba a preguntarle qué quería, ella lo interrumpió.

― ¿En verdad quieres estar junto a él?

―Más que nada.

―Véndeme tú alma.

―… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

―Deja el futuro de tu alma en mis manos. Te ayudaré. Pero tienes que vendérmela. Estás en tus últimos momentos en la tierra antes de morir. Por favor, decídete pronto.

―… Dime qué hacer.

―Repite, Yo, Sawamura Daichi, te vendo mi alma para obtener la oportunidad de estar con Sugawara Koushi una vez más.

―Yo, Sawamura Daichi, te vendo mi alma para obtener la oportunidad de estar con Sugawara Koushi una vez más.

― ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que estás pidiendo, verdad?

―Sí, lo entiendo.

―Entonces, camina hasta que encuentres una luz. Síguela, y conseguirás tu deseo. No desperdicies la oportunidad de tener un futuro por una segunda vez.

-o—

Daichi miró con felicidad su nuevo departamento, el cuál compartiría con Suga. Luego de una desastrosa confesión de parte de ambos, (La cual Shimizu había alentado) terminaron como pareja. Se habían graduado hacía poco tiempo del Karasuno, y las carreras en las que tenían sus ojos eran mucho mejor en Tokio que en Miyagi.

A Daichi lo embargaban sentimientos de nostalgia que no podía explicar cada vez que llegaba del trabajo y Suga le recibía con la comida. A cada año que pasaba, la sensación disminuía. Y cuando le puso el anillo de compromiso, todas esas emociones se fueron por completo. Sentía que, por una vez en su vida, había asegurado todo su futuro, un futuro en el que estaba seguro que sería feliz, aún con todos los problemas y desafíos que tuviera que enfrentar.

* * *

 _ **Hola de vuelta. Empiezo a darme cuenta que el título no encaja por completo en todos los días, pero ya qué, es un lindo título.**_ _ ***Sí, sí sé que estoy subiendo los capítulos con un día de atraso, no me digan nada.***_ _ **En mi cabeza, Shimizu es una shipper de closet. Y un demonio bueno. O no. O que se yo. O soy una persona con sueño y no sabe lo que escribe y merece tomatazos. Y está mirando el libro de la vida. La recomiendo, es una película linda. Ay, ya estoy desvariando.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Antes de que termine esta semana me van a secuestrar y tirar a un pozo?**_

 _ **Espero que no sea la última pregunta la correcta.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Truth

**Holaaaas!~ La loca esta de regreso con sus ideas raras e inexplicables... Ah no esperen esta sí tiene explicación! Pero la diré al terminar :3 Espero que les guste!  
**

* * *

 **Daisuga Week Day 5:** **Truth**

La práctica del equipo de voleibol masculino de la preparatoria Karasuno generalmente terminaba cuando ya era de noche, entonces, el capitán del equipo les ofrecería ir a comprar bollos de carne antes de irse cada cual para su casa. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero esa compra era algo que Daichi hacía todo el tiempo. Todos los días, después de cada práctica. Los miembros más jóvenes del equipo no le daban importancia, pero Sugawara sí.

Es que, ¿Cómo conseguía tanto dinero? Los bollos de carne no eran caros, pero comprar para doce todos los días... ¿Cuánto dinero le daba su familia? ¿Qué, eran súper ricos? Tenía que existir una explicación. Y Suga estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, aún si tenía que pedírsela directamente a Daichi.

Los días continuaron con su cauce normal. La pregunta quizá era algo privada, por tanto tenía que hacerla en algún momento en el cual estuvieran solos. Hacerla en clase sería un problema, igual que en el gimnasio. Tenía que ser en el momento exacto en el que se estuvieran cambiando, mientras los de primero y segundo iban apresurados a colocar las redes y demás. Perdió la oportunidad varias veces, demasiadas, para su gusto.

Entonces vio su oportunidad. Daichi tenía una reunión con el resto de los capitanes de los clubes deportivos y tardaría un poco más de lo usual en entrar al gimnasio, lo que aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje con su pregunta. Se había tardado un buen rato en contestarle, alegando que estaba ocupado.

Daichi no estuvo presente en toda la práctica, ya que además de que terminaban temprano ese día, su reunión se extendió un poco más de lo debido. Suga estaba sentado en los escaleras de la sala del club, esperando que Daichi volviera para tomar sus cosas e irse. El sábado no tendrían práctica, por tanto era su última chance en la semana para averiguar lo que quería. No iba a desperdiciarlo, no otra vez.

Esperó varios minutos sentado, mientras se colocaba los auriculares y miraba al cielo. El clima estaba hermoso últimamente, los días eran soleados y cálidos, anochecía un poco más tarde, y apenas podía ver las primeras estrellas mientras el sol se ponía. Era una hermosa postal. La música siguió sonando a través de los auriculares y comenzó a cabecear. Era difícil cuidar de los chicos sin su capitán. No haría nada que descansara los ojos unos segundos, ¿No?

Despertó cuando escuchó a Daichi abriendo la sala del club para recoger sus pertenencias. El chico había tratado de ser lo más silencioso posible, fracasando en el intento.

―Ah, Suga… ¿Dormiste bien? Iba a despertarte cuando estuviera listo para irnos, dame un segundo.

―Hm…

Si no hubiera sido por el mensaje de Asahi, probablemente hubiera olvidado el por qué se había quedado esperando. Se estiró un poco y se levantó, escuchando la puerta volver a cerrarse con llave. Comenzó a caminar a la entrada del colegio con pereza, y apenas murmuró.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿Entonces, qué?

― Tu secreto, Daichi.

―… Promete que no vas a reírte.

―No voy a reírme.

―Ugh… Bueno, la verdad es que trabajo en el café de mis padres a veces. Suelo estar los fines de semana por la tarde y noche, luego de las prácticas. Me pagan bien. El dinero que no guardo para otras cosas es el que uso para los bollos de carne.

Suga se quedó procesando las palabras, mientras el otro chico seguía caminando como si nada. Suga se paró de repente. ―Espera espera espera. ¿El café de tus padres?

― Eso es lo vergonzoso...―contestó, mientras se rascaba la nuca

―No te atrevas a dejarme con la mitad de la historia, Daichi.

―Es un café cosplay. ¿Has oído de los Maid Café? Las chicas con su uniforme y los chicos con otro.

―… ¿Vas de uniforme?

―Sí.

― ¿Qué tipo de uniforme?

―Um… Usualmente es el de mayordomo. Si tenemos otros eventos particulares utilizamos otros uniformes. Depende del día.

―Dime por dios que tienes una fotografía.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es vergonzoso!

―Hm… ¿Y trabajas todos los fines de semana?

―Sí, casi todos.

― ¿Y este?

―Creo que sí…

―Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. ¡Nos vemos, Daichi!

-o—

Daichi suspiró. Estaba sorprendido de apenas haber recibido mensajes del equipo en el grupo que compartían, pero no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para leerlos, así que lo agradecía. El café nuevamente estaba lleno de chicas jóvenes, la mayoría clientas regulares. Al principio le resultaba incómodo tener que tratarlas como realeza, pero el tiempo ayuda a cualquiera.

Le dejó el menú a una de las chicas y estaba por dirigirse a la cocina, cuando la campana de la puerta sonó y se acercó, dispuesto a repetir su dialogo de siempre. Eran varios chicos, seguro querrían a una chica para saludarlos pero en ese instante estaban todas ocupadas. Hizo la reverencia a la que estaba acostumbrado y pronunció sus palabras usuales, llevándose una sorpresa al levantar la cabeza.

―¡! Ustedes… Ejem. ―ante la atenta mirada de su madre, repitió su reverencia ― Bienvenidos a casa, amos.

― ¡Daichi-san! ¡Quiero pedir!

―Ah, ¡Ya voy, señorita! ― Miró directamente a sus compañeros, en especial a Sugawara. Los guió a una mesa y al entregarle los menús no pudo hacer más que susurrar― Vamos a tener una larga charla sobre esto cuando termine mi turno, ¿Entendiste?

―Por supuesto, capitán.

* * *

 ** _Sí, ya me resigné a que los capítulos nada que ver con el título, pero a mi me gusta así que ya que. Primero, RizelHolmes, gracias por tu apoyo 3 Sí, sí he descansado y por eso puedo traer estas ideas que... Yo qué sé, el cerebro manda._**

 ** _A la explicación. ¿Conocen Kaichou wa maid sama? La presidenta es una maid? Si no pues en resumen la chica es presidenta del consejo estudiantil *Dah* y su familia tiene necesidades económicas, entonces ella trabaja como maid, a pesar de que "odia" a los hombres. Y no quiere que la gente del colegio se entere de su trabajo porque ella es muy estricta como presidenta._**

 ** _En fin, estaba felizmente andando entre mis canciones cuando encontré tanto el opening como el ending de este anime, los fui a poner tranquila cuando abría el archivo para ver que escribir y pues... Aqui estamos._**

 ** _¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Daichi no sería extremadamente caliente con un traje de mayordomo? ¿Ya me gané un tomate?_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima que voy a subir en aproximadamente cinco minutos! (?_**


	6. Old

**¡Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Perdón, ando de buen humor. Aquí traigo el anteúltimo día de la semana Daisuga. Estoy sorprendida conmigo misma por poder terminarla, usualmente abandono antes de terminar algo. Pero prometo que no pasara, no a un capítulo de terminar... En fin. Este oneshot me hace reír, mucho. Todas las parejas tienen sus problemas, ¿No? Descubran los del Daisuga en el próxim- Ah no, en cinco segundos. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Daisuga Week 2017 Day 6: Old**

Daichi consideraba que conseguir un hogar nuevo con la pareja que amas debía ser algo lindo. Juntar sus cosas, organizar todo, desayunar juntos, compartir cama… Sonaba lindo. Y lo era, la verdad. Hasta que comenzaron a ordenar las cosas que habían llevado con la mudanza.

Daichi había tomado pocas cosas de su casa, la verdad. No tenía demasiadas cosas que le gustaran locamente o que pudiera llevarse, y el resto quería comprarlas con su novio. Tenían que ser cosas que les gustaran a ambos. Pero tenía que admitir que amaba su sillón. Se lo habían regalado sus abuelos cuando era chico, en su momento tenía muchísimo espacio para sentarse en él, y a medida que fue creciendo lo usaba para estudiar por la noche o mirar películas en su habitación. Sus padres lo habían re tapizado muchas veces, siempre intentando que la tela fuera del color verde musgo original. Cuando Daichi dijo que iba a mudarse, sus padres no podían estar más felices de deshacerse del sillón. No entendían el gusto de su hijo por las cosas viejas.

Daichi lo acomodó en el living, aunque no pegara en absolutamente nada con las paredes naranjas de la sala y quedara desentonado por completo. A él le gustaba.

Para Suga era un tema similar, con una antigua lámpara con mosaicos que su abuela le había regalado cuando comenzó la preparatoria, alegando que él necesitaría quedarse despierto más que ella, y que probablemente la usaría más que ella. Suga la usaba todo el tiempo en su habitación, mientras estuviera despierto. Cada vez que se le salía un mosaico, terminaba dando vueltas todo Miyagi hasta encontrar alguna lámpara que fuera similar y poder reemplazar la pieza que faltaba. Le encantaba. Por eso, no perdió la oportunidad de ponerla en la mesa del living, cerca de las cortinas y del sillón de Daichi, el cual no le gustaba para nada. No encajaba con la habitación. Era de un color oscuro y apagaba toda la habitación. Pero no podía quejarse apenas se mudaran. Trataría de convencerlo de que quizás deberían buscar un sillón que fuera un poco más grande y problema arreglado.

Pero los meses pasaron. Sus vidas eran casi perfectas, tenían buenos trabajos, una linda casa, y habían adoptado una cachorrita muy juguetona y enorme, y era prácticamente la princesa de la casa, la cuidaban casi como si fuera su hija.

Casi perfecto.

Si no fuera porque una vez por semana, como mínimo, discutían por culpa de su sala de estar. Habían arreglado la sala en general para que tuviera objetos viejos, por tanto, ni el sillón ni la lámpara deberían de desentonar. Pero aún lo hacían. Por culpa de la lámpara, el sillón no quedaba bien y viceversa, y ninguno quería ceder.

Ocupaban los fines de semana para las limpiezas de la casa, por lo mismo, siempre terminaban peleando por la sala de estar.

― ¡Sólo tírala! ¡Es vieja y está rota! ¡Va a romperse en cualquier momento, ya cambiamos esos cables y sigue funcionando igual de mal!

― ¡Que no voy a tirar la maldita lámpara Daichi! ¿Y tu sillón? ¡También es viejo! ¡Y el tapizado se está saliendo!

Mientras discutían, su cachorra se enredó entre el cable de lámpara, causando que el cable se estirara e hiciera contacto, lanzando un chispazo directo al sillón, el cual prendió de inmediato. Luego de un buen rato intentando apagar el sillón y sin luz, pudieron sentarse unos segundos, revisando que su mascota no estuviera lastimada en ninguna parte.

El cachorro agradeció las caricias que recibió, y Suga y Daichi no sabían qué hacer. Era un domingo por la tarde y no tenían luz, conseguir a un electricista sería prácticamente imposible. Se miraron a los ojos, y no pudieron hacer más que reírse.

― ¿Ahora sí crees que la lámpara es vieja?

―Cállate. Como si tu sillón no lo fuera.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar un sillón y una lámpara?

―Suena como una buena idea. ¿Vamos a un anticuario?

―Vamos.

Ahora podrían encontrar cosas viejas que agradaran a ambos y tener la casa perfecta y la vida perfecta. Por supuesto, hasta que decidieran que era hora de cambiar los colores de las paredes y discutieran por el color de las cortinas que pondrían.

* * *

 _ **No me van a decir que no se mueren de amor al imaginarse a estos tortolitos peleando por una lámpara y un sillón. Una vez más, no hay demasiado que explicar. Cuando pensé en viejo, pensé en algun mueble viejo. Cuando pensé eso, mi lámpara en la mesita de luz se mojó y tuve que desenchufarla. Cuando hice eso pensé, "¡Lámparas y centellas!"**_

 _ **Bueno sí, estoy dramatizando. Me gusta dramatizar. Pero sí pensé lo de ¡Lámparas! y busqué lámparas viejas en internet. Luego pensé, ¿Por qué sólo Suga debería tener una objeto? Y entonces terminé buscando sillones viejos en el internet. Lo del perrito fue pues "Están juntos, tienen la casa. Les falta el perro y los dos hijos." Y como todos sabemos que tienen una parvada de hijos (Cómo estoy con los chistes eh) decidí que les faltaba un perro. Y así se creo esto.**_

 ** _¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Ocean

**¡Hola! Aquí estamos, en el último día de la semana Daisuga.. Que subo un poquito más tarde. La razón es tonta. Me olvidé por completo de subirlo. Cuando subí el cinco y seis me faltaba un poco, lo terminé y todo... Y me olvidé. Pero no me olvidé por mucho tiempo por suerte. Así que, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Daisuga Week 2017 Day 7: Ocean**

Para los humanos, el océano era un lugar frío, y un lugar donde no se quedarían mucho tiempo a menos que fueran en barco. Pero si nadaban nunca pasarían de los tiburones, no tenían interés en mirar más allá. Para Suga, los humanos eran interesantes. Con esas brazos largos en lugar de una cola. ¿Cómo funcionaban? ¿Cómo se debían sentir?

Los humanos no podían respirar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo, lo cual consideraba una lástima. Él siempre se sentaba cerca de unas piedras alejadas de la orilla a observar las montañas. La vista era increíble. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en la cima de todo? ¿Cómo serían las corrientes de viento?

Pero por más interés que tuviera, no conocía de nadie que pudiera contarle lo que sucedía allí arriba. No era el lugar de las criaturas del mar.

Aún así, no podía evitar hacer teorías con su pareja, Daichi Sawamura, uno de los miembros de la guardia real. Daichi tenía un poco más de información del mundo, y sabía que era posible que una sirena se transformara en humano y viceversa. Le había contado que el hijo del Rey Ukai lo había hecho, y no se había vuelto a saber de él hasta que su nieto se le apareció, transformado en sirena.

Se imaginaba que el tener dos piernas, (Como le había dicho Daichi que se llamaban) sería similar a tener dos colas, pero en lugar de una punta que le permitiera nadar, puntas que fueran similares a sus manos. Había leído que también tenían dedos. ¡Veinte en total! ¿Cómo se las arreglaban con tantos dedos? ¿Para que los usaban? ¿Servían como los de las manos?

Suga no podía dejar de fantasear. Hacía tiempo le había comentado a Daichi lo mucho que le interesaban los humanos, y él lo había tomado bien. Habían compartido sus sueños, y siempre hablaban de ellos. Suga quería escalar lo alto de una montaña, y ver el anochecer desde ella. Daichi quería ver más allá de la orilla, y para hacerlo necesitaba piernas.

No fue hasta un atardecer mirando la montaña desde sus piedras favoritas que Daichi lo dijo.

―Creo que vale la pena probar.

― ¿En verdad lo crees?

―Es algo que queremos hacer. Ambos. Estás de vacaciones y yo puedo pedirme días libres.

―¿Crees que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al Rey Ukai?

―Sí, no veo por qué no. Él debe de saber cómo hacer esto posible. Vamos.

Estaban allí, en frente de la puerta. El Rey ya había sido avisado de su visita, sólo tenían que entrar y exponerle sus curiosidades. Suga no pudo evitar quedarse un poco atrás, mientras Daichi tomaba el picaporte, dispuesto a entrar a la sala en la que se pasaba sus días.

― ¿Y si no es lo que esperamos que sea?―le interrumpió Suga

―Entonces exploraremos la tierra hasta que estemos satisfechos y queramos volver a casa. Todo lo que se extiende más allá de la orilla… ¿No quieres verlo?

―Sí, sí quiero verlo. Pero…Me da miedo, Daichi.

―… Entonces no pensemos en cosas tan grandes y quedémonos con lo principal.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Vayamos paso a paso. Entremos a ver a Ukai, y así podremos encontrar la forma de ver juntos el enorme _cielo estrellado_ desde lo más alto de las montañas. ¿Estás conmigo?

―…―No pudo hacer más que sonreírse. Sí, un paso a la vez. Juntos. ―Más que nunca, Daichi.

Daichi tomó la mano de su pareja y sonrió. No hizo falta que dijera en voz alta lo que pensaba. Se amaban. Y la prueba de ello era la cantidad de riesgos que estaban dispuestos a correr por cumplir sus sueños juntos. Así fuera mirar las estrellas desde lo alto de una montaña o atravesar la tierra y explorar lo que se extendía más allá de la orilla.

Todo estaría bien mientras se tuvieran uno al otro.

* * *

 **¡Hemos terminado! ¡No quiero verlos más! Ay, perdón tengo problemas. Por supuesto quiero verlos 3 Bueno sí, este también tiene algo de explicación, creo. Iba a hacer el típico sirena x humano, le salva la vida etc... Y me dije "Nah." Y pensé que quería usar el título, así que me servía. Solo fue cuestion de unir puntos y bum! Tenemos una idea. Me divertí bastante escribiendo esta semana (Que fue la primera que subí pero no que hice. Es que soy inevitablemente multishipper y tenía que escribir cosas para la semana Kurodai, así no las subiera.) Pero mejor no pensemos en peleas con gatos callejeros, que estamos aquí celebrando el amor entre dos cuervos. Ahora tengo un fandom nuevo en el que puedo hundirme por completo, yeeey! *Entre nos, llevo hundida hasta el cuello en este fandom desde enero. Me di cuenta cuando me empecé a quedar hasta las cuatro de la mañana viendo el anime. Pero no digamos nada.***

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, woah, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer tanto.** **Me la he pasado muy bien, y espero que ustedes también.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
